Rob Paul
The immature, disrespectful rude, Youtuber known to be a bad influence on just about everyone. He is dating Ultra Violet. Early Life Born in Horsham, there seemed to be nothing for him to do when growing up except for doing pranks and laughing at others expense. With wanting to be big, he decided to use the avenue of Youtube to become famous. When he did, he blew up and become a massive internet sensation known for being controversial, rude, respectfulness but who had millions of children thinking he is amazing, much to their parents horror. His fame and success just grew and grew and grew. As well as being immature and rude he could be quite abusive which is soon seen by his girlfriend, fellow Youtuber, Ultra Violet who was known for singing. While the internet labelled them the perfect couple, he is very mean, rude, immature and is abusive of her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 He comes to Grasmere Valley to live. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul a Youtube sensation known for his bro videos he moves to Grasmere Valley living in a mansion near the Prescot house. His wild living has caused uproar in the entire town. Although the likes of Randy Morris and Champaine are very big fans of Rob running with T-Shirts, Mary Bishop cannot stand him and demands that Nanny Prescot having the influence that she had to stop him. Nanny Prescot is not sure but after getting a visit from him and his girlfriend Ultra Violet, releasing just how rude he is she wants to get him out of the town. It seems though no one in the house wants to help as Devon wants to learn how he could be as successful as him as he raps sometimes, PJ Simmons also wants to study him, Frugal Mum and Economy Dad want to know how they can generate money that he has and Randy and Champaine are great fans of him. Soon Nanny Prescot is committed to stop them and meeting is conveyed at her house with Mary Bishop as well as Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Roger Harding, Charlie Peckham, Darcia Layston, Rita Sharpino, Mrs Taffy, Kevin Davis, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, Mrs Holland, David Jenkins and Jill Jenkins (All those who had previously met at Darcia house to try and cook up a plan to get rid of Mrs Campbell). Nanny Prescot decides that they should charge in and force him to move. Meanwhile the others wanting to be friends with him go to his house and soon exposed to his wild antics, over the top parties and illegal activities and loose living. The likes of Cindy Truger and Sally Truger are there as Rob’s personal chefs and they end up being caught up talking to a drunk guy named Chris Greavers while to find Rob in the mansion. As Nanny Prescot group goes in they all except for Nanny Prescot one by one get distracted but all except for Mrs Taffy including Devon get all come back to Nanny Prescot and decide to get rid of Rob Paul (after they all encountered Chris Greavers). They see him on top of the roof doing a crazy stunt of putting the mattress on fire while his girlfriend is on the bed. He forces her to go on the bed and says he’ll join her. However just as he lights the bed Ultra Violet rolls of the bed and Nanny Prescot ends pushing onto the bed. He goes up in flames with the bed and to call down he jumps down to the swimming pool to cool down. However the mattress comes to and nearly drowns him. Eventually after he gets out of the water, embarrassed by such humiliating scene he moves out of Grasmere Valley almost immediately. Season 7 Episode 2 Who Are All These People? He is among the guests at Kadesh's album launch which Nanny Prescot and the gang are rather confused how someone like Kadesh could know such a person as Rob.